User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Kula Diamond (Omni)
'' Unit Info 'LS: '''Ice Crow' (50% boost to max HP, DEF, greatly boosts DEF when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge & restores HP each turn) ''ES: '''Diamond Freeze ''(Reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, reduces BB gauge required for BB & adds Water element to BB/SBB for 3 turns) ''BB: SDM: Diamond Edge I ''(15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts DEF for 3 turns & activates Water barrier) ''SBB: SDM: Diamond Edge II ''(17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts DEF for 3 turns, considerably boosts ATK relative to DEF for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn) ''UBB: SDM: Diamond Edge MAX ''(21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts ATK, DEF for 3 turns, enormously reduces damage taken for 1 turn & activates Water barrier) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview So, the collab with The King of Fighters ''returned. Honestly, I would've never expected something like this would happen for the first time. I mean, it's a fighting game. But then again, we have ''Vocaloid '''''and Tales.'' I might come out and admit, I'm a Kula fanboy. She's literally the character I most pick whenever I'm playing KoF and she's literally the Unit I managed to get. Imagine how I was when she came out on the Gate (I'm kidding, don't imagine it.) and how much I use her right now. So, without further ado, let's begin! '''Leader Skill Grade: '''A ' Kula gives a 50% HP and DEF boosts, which is a combination I do like when it comes to stat boosting. Stats are OK, let's go to the effects. This isn't very common. Kula will give a 140% DEF boost if at least 20000 damage are dealt. What I meant of not being common is that normally you would receive this by taking damage, not dealing it. Still, it's a good condition and easy to get with the right nukers. Kula has also a 4-7 BC on hit and a 800-1000 +10% HP heal, which are good effects. The heal is a little weak, but it helps. In the end, in my opinion, Kula's LS ended up being a little bit of basic, like Haido's one. However, it still can guarantee survival, used correctly. 'Extra Skill' '''Grade: '''S OK, this is also different. And by different I mean helpful. Kula gains a self 25% mitigation buff for 2 turns after taking 5000. Knowing how this buff actually stacks with the SBB mitigation, this means that Kula can have a UBB level mitigation on her own. Wow. Kula has also a 20% BB gauge requirement reduction on her ES, which helps if you need her boosts quick. Combine this with people who reduce even more or has BB management and you're gold with her. She also begins to add Water element on BB/SBB, but that's kinda irrelevant. Quaid and Zeruiah are better at doing that with class. 'Brave Burst' '''Grade: '''A Kula attacks with a 370% modifier, which is the basic around Omni Units. Her ATK stat isn't the highest, per se, but you can still do a little damage. She gives a 5-7 BC on hit buff which gives a little more of oomph if combined with her LS. Of course, itself is a good buff too, but more is never much. Especially because it's a lot of recovery when you get it. Kula also gives a 160% DEF boost, which is normal around DEF boosters. Take Kanon as an good example of DEF boosting. Lastly, a 3000 HP Water barrier which can further improve the defenses. 'Super Brave Burst' '''Grade: '''A Kula attacks with a 580% modifier, which is the basic around Omni Units. Her ATK stat isn't the highest, per se, but you can still do a little damage. I'm fearing the Lava/Janice treatment right now. With that said, nothing much changed from BB to SBB. In fact, the BC on hit and DEF boost are the same values. However, there are good diferences. First: 70% DEF to ATK conversion buff, which is more offensively oriented than what a normal DEF booster would do. Helps because Kula's buffs are good. Second: Critical damage negation for 1 turn. I don't find this that awe-inspiring. I mean, for those things you can always have Freed to do it. since he negates crit, elem and ATK, DEF, REC reductions. 'Ultimate Brave Burst' '''Grade: '''S Kula attacks with a 1500% modifier, which is the basic around Omni Units. Her ATK stat isn't the highest, per se, but you can still do a little damage. I'm first going to comment about the 100% mitigation buff, which is super useful at many things. Sad thing is that it's 1 turn only. Feeva and Zellha can give same buff for 2 turns so theu win on this. Kula gives that 50 BC on hit buff, which helps on thresholds you need Units with their BB gauges filled and the simple buffs aren't helping. She also boosts ATK and DEF by 300%, which helps a lot. Conversion buffs will fully appreciate that. And then, 20000 HP Water barrier. and that's it. 'SP Enhancements' '''Grade: '''A Kula's SP options are really good and helpful, not that pricey. 1. 20% boost to max HP = 10 SP 2. Raises max HP boost from 20% to 30% '[Unlock 20% boost to max HP]' = 10 SP 3. Raises max HP boost from 20% to 30% 'Raises max HP boost from 20% to 30%' = 10 SP I generally say that stat boosting SP can pass, but I won't in this case. It won't do you any good if Kula dies to fast. 4. Damage taken boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC fill) = 10 SP Useful, yet not completely necessary. Kula has already a low BC cost and it's even reduced thanks to her ES. Also, BB boosters can give this sort of buff. 5. Negates status ailments = 20 SP Completely necessary if you're not willing to let her with Impiety Orb, Piany Flower and so the list goes on. 6. Enhances UBB's Water barrier effect (+5000 HP) = 20 SP I don't think there's too much need for this. Kula's buffs can help a lot so the barrier won't go away that easily. 7. Adds probable status ailment counter to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (15% I/W/S, !0% C/Po/Pa) = 40 SP If you feel that she needs this, than go ahead. IMO, that's not necessary, since other Units with different functions can do this as well. 8. Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP Definitely approving this. But if you don't think this is needed, don't pick. 9. Adds Water barrier effect to BB/SBB (3000 HP) = 40 SP Uhh, kinda pricey for putting a buff that already exists on another place, don't you think? 10. Allows SBB's critical damage effect to last one more turn = 30 SP Crit negation buffs are always welcome, but I don't feel that this is completely necessary. 'No builds for now.' 'Arena/Colosseum' '''Grade: --' I'll do this a little later. ''Final Grade: A Kula may not be the best of all DEF boosters ever, but she's not horrible. She has a Kanon-like kit, but a little more offensive than him. Kinda cool is that their conversion buffs work with each other. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Kula! Is she a helpful unit to you? Were you happy or angry with her Omni? How is or will be her position in your game nowadays? Leave your comment! 'That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts